Kid Icarus: Flowers in Fall
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: The seasons change, the flowers wilt, the leaves die, and Viridi begins to feel the force of Fall.


**A/N: I is back :P. Well, hopefully. School is hitting me hard very early and I must get work done. But I also wanted to get done a little Summer to Fall transition story for Kid Icarus to start off some ideas I've had for a while, all centering on Viridi. Enjoy!**

"Now where did Miss Phosphora place the pancake batter this time?" Groaned the voice of an angered Arlon The Serene as he rummaged through numerous kitchen cupboards. It was his turn to make breakfast for Viridi and Phosphora today and he was having a difficult time procuring the batter for pancakes.

The tall man grumbled under his breath as he moved to the next cupboard.

"Why must Mistress Viridi allow her nomadic brat of a friend rummage through my organized systems? Wretched girl." Arlon said sternly. He thought it best to let his uncivil thoughts out now when no one was around to listen.

"If she plans to come and go around this temple then ground rules must be laid out." He continued, scanning the selection of spices in now an almost vain hope he'll find the batter.

As he shut this cupboard, he let out a large sigh. "This almost makes me wish Mistress Viridi would let me cook everyday rather than give one single day to Phosphora at all. It will be supper time before I even come close to it."

Upon leaning upward to open yet another cupboard; the serene commander/servant took notice of a familiar plastic case, full of a cream colored substance.

"Oh my word, she left up here?" Arlon almost yelled in annoyance before grabbing the batter with his long arms, all the while imagining the most likely careless toss away that the lightning nymph made to land this batch of batter on top of the higher cupboards.

Then his anger and annoyance subsided in a flash as he turned to grab his apron.

"Right, then. Now to get cooking."

Arlon grabbed a pan and set it on the stove before popping open the batter container. He then gently poured some batter onto the pan, forming a near perfect circle of batter. With a click of the stove, the pancake began to cook.

"Hmm. Very good. Now for the spatula." Arlon nodded in approval of his first pancake simmering away on the stove before walking off to find the spatula before the cake burned.

As the commander made his way to where the spatula was kept, he stopped in his tracks. Something was off. Very off. There was a sort of chill emanating in the room, a chill of death.

The tall man spun on his heels, quick as a flash, and took a good long look at the room. For a moment, nothing moved; then Arlon saw what he feared he saw. One of the many leaves decorating the kitchen had fallen from its vine like collection of branches over the sink. Arlon's heart sank.

"No. No! It can't be happening this early." He yelled, grabbing the wilted leaf and running from the kitchen just as the rims of the pancake began to get it's golden glow.

—

In her bedroom, Viridi slept soundly and peacefully. She had been particularly busy this summer, bringing her temple into full bloom, working in the forests, sending her troops after any leftover Underworld troops that laid in hiding on earth, and all while making time to see Pit. A Goddess' work was never done, even on her laziest days.

But she was always happy to fall under her warm, snuggly cloth blanket and rest her head on her cloud stuffed pillow each night. To let out her stress and just relax into a deep sleep and wake up whenever she felt the need to.

Today, however, she was awoken by a knock at her door.

"Mistress Viridi! Mistress Viridi! Are you alright?"

"Grrueegh. What do you want Arlon?" the young blonde grumbled in a half asleep state.

Apparently, he wanted to come in as the door was opened and the light of the halls shined right in the Goddess' face, causing her to cover herself with her blanket.

"Arlon!"

"Oh, thank goodness." The tall man sighed reluctantly, walking over to his boss's bedside. "I had thought it had already happened full force."

"What?" Viridi mumbled, uncovering her head from her blanket, now finding it impossible to fall back asleep.

"Of course, this is the first sign. And as per usual, it will only get worse. Oh, how I loathe what this time of year does to you, Mistress." Arlon spoke on, looking down at the dead leaf.

"What are you-" Viridi cut herself short of her question upon seeing the leaf. Her eyes went wide for a moment and she gulped. "Oh."

"'Oh' indeed, Mistress." Arlon said placing the leaf on her blanket. "It's starting again, Mistress. The seasons are changing, your falling ill."

"No, I'm not." Viridi said sternly. "Not only is it too early, but I still feel fine."

"Mistress, please disregard any ideas of denial entering your mind." Arlon said in his own stern voice. "You know this happens to you every year, and if we begin treating you now it might not be as terrible as previous years have been to you."

Virid scowled at Arlon. "Arlon. I'm Not Getting Sick." She said through her gritted teeth. "I'm fine, at least I am for now. It's inevitable, yes. But it's the first few days of autumn, I'm not going to completely fall under now."

The young girl then picked up the leaf calmly and stared at it. "It's just a coincidence, perhaps it's the atmosphere of the kitchen that killed it. Open the windows and let some fresh air in, it's what they need."

"But, Mistress-"

"And why don't you bring me some breakfast to, if you don't mind? I'm hungry."

"Mistress, I- Oh no! Breakfast! I left the stove running!" The purple man then ducked his way out of the Nature God's bedroom as quick as his legs could take him in an tempt to stop the temple from burning down. Viridi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sick." She told herself firmly, looking down at the leaf again, before her face broke down into a sadder look. "I'm not."

She placed the leaf on her nightstand before getting up and walking slowly to the door, she took a deep breathe before left her room. Just as the door clicked shut, however, she let out the tiniest of coughs. The leaf practically disintegrated in a millisecond.

 **A/N: So, as you can see, these ideas I spoke of aren't exactly the happiest ideas, but they make sense to me and I wanted to write about them. I hope to get back into the groove of writing and get out some more shorts for KI and maybe some other non-KI stuff as well in the coming months (including holiday specials). But we'll just have to see what life and school have in store. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
